A Trainer's Journey
by Psychochu100
Summary: A story about my OC on a journey from Region to Region in order of Genertation (Gen 1: Kanto; Gen 2: Johto; etc...) (Currently on Rework)
1. Kanto - Chapter 1

A Trainer's Journey

Kanto – Chapter 1 – Humble Beginnings

In the world of Pokemon, there was a trainer flying to the Kanto named Chase; He's a 15 year-old with dark brown hair, hazel green eyes and wearing a white based/black short-sleeved t-shirt, with brown cargo pants, white ankle socks with black sneakers and a brown knapsack with camping gear. He had just departed from Kalos by plane to Kanto, eager to start his own journey as a Pokemon Trainer. He then took a taxi to Pallet Town as soon as he left the terminal so he can get to Professor Oak's Lab to receive his first Pokemon. Chase was enjoying the travel from the airport in Saffron City to the Pokemon Lab in Pallet Town; he saw plenty of Kanto-based Pokemon in the grasslands, including a horde of Tauros and a family of Pikachu's and Raichu's.

When the Taxi arrived in Pallet Town, it was a quiet little town with good folk and Pokemon alike; as Chase was getting his knapsack and camping gear out the boot of the cab, he was approached by the great Samuel Oak himself, who is with his assistant and welcomed him to Kanto. He then said "You must be Chase, I presume? *Chase nodded in reply* Splendid! I will then show you to the Pokemon Lab! This way please." Chase nodded, before carring both the knapsack and camping gear on his back and followed Professor Oak, who explained that, as Chase have already guessed, that the world that we live in have very interesting creatures known as Pocket Monsters or 'Pokemon' for short. He then continued that Kanto isn't the only place with Pokemon, as there are other regions in the world that have different kinds of Pokemon; and as such, he isn't the only Professor in the world doing research on Pokemon.

They then reached the Pokemon Lab and as Chase entered with Professor Oak and his assistant, he was speechless when he saw the various, yet expensive equipment included in the research of Pokemon. Then, the steel counter at the back began to open and out from the space is 3 Poke Balls, which Chase correctly assumed is the starter Pokemon, which Professor Oak explained that each region's Lab has 3 starter Pokemon and he threw the 3 Poke Balls in the air to bring out the Kanto Starters: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle respectively. He then explained to Chase the basics of Pokemon types and Pokemon battles, which Chase was keen on hearing every detail on his explanation. He then finished about which starter Chase would like to choose, which most beginner trainers have trouble choosing.

In Chase's case, however, it's a bit different: you see, most beginner trainers get their starter at age 10, but Chase's parents, who were over-protective about him, refused to let him go on a journey at that age. Between that time and current events right now, Chase helped around my parent's house; doing chores, helping with meals and cleaning up whenever it was necessary, though his mind constantly returned on going on an adventure with his very own Pokemon.

Then, a week ago, there was scarcely any chores needed to be done for once, so Chase was allowed out of the house, but restricted to be IN the area of the plot of land. As he was walking by the barn, he heard a cry in the barn and decided to check it out; when he went to the back of the barn, Chase saw a baby Fletchling fell from his nest perched on the roof of the barn and his wing has a little bruise. Feeling sympathetic for the poor Pokemon, Chase gently carried the injured Pokemon into his house and nursed him back to health in a matter of hours.

When it was 4pm, Chase was resting his head on an encyclopedia about caring for Pokemon, when the Fletchling stroked his beak along Chase's cheek and showed him his recently recovered wing. Chase made a smile at Fletchling, before he looked at the barn and made a sigh; he then noticed a Fletchinder, who he supposed is his mother, cried out for her little baby. I then opened the window to let the Fletchling fly to his mother, but there was a hitch: Despite being a Flying-type, he was afraid of heights. went to get a ladder so I can get the poor Fletchling back to his mother. Chase sighed from the irony, so Chase held him in his arms and went to get an extendable ladder from inside the barn; he then propped the ladder against the wall close to the nest and said to the visibly shaking Fletchling "Close your eyes, little guy… We're going up." Fletchling did as he was asked and hugged me tight in fear, so I climbed the ladder and steadily walked along the Barn's roof to return him to the nest.

Turns out, the Fletchling's mother was frantic with worry about her baby and thanked Chase with an affectionate nibble on the ear. When she saw her baby hugging me in fear, she told her baby (via Poke-Talk) that she can live with Chase until he calmed down. The baby Fletchling was surprised by this suggestion, but accepted it and he cuddled Chase softly, which his reaction is reasonably surprised, so he held onto the baby Fletchling tightly and jumped down to a haystack (and a big one too). Chase's parents heard him yelling from the kitchen and they ran outside; they believed Chase injured himself, but were instead awestruck when Chase emerged from the haystack laughing with a baby Fletchling hugging him happily.

Seeing that they can't leash him here on the farm forever and an explanation from Chase on what happened, his parents lets Chase to follow his desire to become a Trainer. From the days that followed, they made preparations for Chase's long journey as he and the baby Fletchling, which he nicknamed Felix, practised battle moves and strategy and in their off-time, listened to music and resting on the beanbag. 2 days prior from departing for Kanto, Chase read a Pokemon magazine and saw a certain Pokemon that grabbed his interest: a Charmander and its evolutionary line. That's when he decided to travel to Kanto and collect the Gym Badges, with his parents assuring Chase they will support him all the way, with Felix chirping along with the promise.

Chase then got out of reminiscing and said "I've decided, Professor Oak; I choose Charmander." Charmander then thrusted his right arm in the air as Squirtle made a water drop expression and Bulbasaur slumped on the counter in disappointment. Charmander then jumped onto Chase's shoulder eagerly, which Professor Oak found it to be quite intriguing. He then gave Chase Charmander's Poke Ball as well as five empty Poke Balls and a Pokedex; he then explained to Chase that the Pokedex is a high-tech encyclopedia that will collect data on the Pokemon that he has caught and he showed me an example of Charmander's page, which Chase said in awe "Wow! Science sure has come a long way; it's so amazing!"

Professor Oak then gave Chase a Town Map and he asked him if he'd like to take the Kanto Gym Challenge, which Chase responded "Of course, Professor Oak! I don't mind a bit of a challenge." Professor Oak then gave Chase the Badge Case for Kanto and he instructed him to head for Pewter City first, which Chase replied with utmost determination "Yes, Professor Oak! I'll make every bit of this challenge count!"

Chase then placed Charmander's Poke Ball in his pocket and placed the other Poke Balls in the knapsack, as well as placing the Pokedex in the front pocket of the knapsack and the Badge Case in his pocket, before examining the Town Map and it showed him that he will to go through Route 1 in order to arrive in Viridian City. Chase then nodded in confirmation and placed the Town Map in the knapsack as well and bidded Professor Oak farewell for now and he exited the Lab with Charmander on his shoulder. They then looked out at Route 1 and they both took a deep breath in synchronisation before heading out for Viridian City.


	2. Kanto - Chapter 2

A Trainer's Journey

Chapter 2

As Chase and Charmander entered Route 1 (Kanto), they were taking in the sights of the route, Charmander especially because he is a bit of a recent addition to the Poke World. They then heard rustling in the tall grass, followed by a cooing noise; Charmander leered at the grass and prepared for his first fight as Chase made a casual aside to him "Be ready, pal…" The grass then rustled violently, before a Pidgey flew out, leering at Chase and Charmander in a piercing stare; it then cried at them angrily, prompting Charmander to jump off Chase's shoulder and got into his battle stance.

Pidgey initiated the battle with Tackle, but Charmander stopped her with Growl; he then dodged a Tackle from Pidgey, before he countered with 3 Scratch's in a row. Pidgey then tried to stand up, but was obviously weakened from the attacks; Chase then threw a Poke Ball at her and she went inside it, before it rocked once… twice… thrice… * _Click!_ * Chase has caught his first ever Pokemon and held Pidgey's Poke Ball in the air with a broad smile, before he made a hi-five with Charmander, who was also smiling broadly.

Although Chase was informed by Professor Oak that Route 1 had Pidgey's and Ratatta's, he miraculously didn't encounter more of them before he entered Viridian City. The first thing on his mind was to find the Pokemon Centre to heal his Pokemon; by a window of luck, a passing Officer Jenny noticed Chase and asked "Is there a problem, young man?" After a moment of explaining, Officer Jenny led Chase to the Pokemon Centre and bids him a good day before resuming her patrol. Chase then entered the Pokemon Centre, feeling the A/C the second he made a step past the automatic doors; he then noticed the front desk just ahead of him, as well as a Nurse Joy and her Pokemon assistant, Chansey.

Chase then approached the front desk, just as Nurse Joy and Chansey bowed at him and said "Welcome to the Pokemon Centre! We will heal your precious Pokemon to full health with no cost!" Just to be cautious, in case he and his Pokemon were suddenly ambushed by Trainers or wild Pokemon, Chase gave Nurse Joy Charmander's and Pidgey's Poke Balls; Nurse Joy then gave the Poke Balls to Chansey, who places them on a metallic tray, and wheeled them to the recovery room.

Nurse Joy then informed Chase that she'll notify him the second his Pokemon are recovered; nodding at Nurse Joy, Chase went to a nearby waiting chair and pored through a magazine. He went through page-by-page, until he saw an article entitled ' _The Legendary Trainer Red: Where is he now?_ " Interested in the article, he read through it word-by-word:

 _7 years ago, a Trainer from Pallet Town named Red, who's undertaking the Gym and Victory Road Challenge, singlehandedly took down the criminal organization named Team Rocket._

 _Witnesses from Celadon City saw Red enter the Game Corner after defeating Gym Leader Erika, then saw Team Rocket Grunts, including the suspected Leader, Giovanni, leaving the building towards Saffron City; a minute later, they saw Red, with his notable Pokemon partner Pikachu, leaving the Game Corner._

 _Days later, the president of Silph Co. praised Red for evicting Team Rocket from the Silph Co. and Saffron City itself, rewarding him with the only functioning Master Ball for his determination._

 _By the time he journeyed back to Viridian City for his final Gym Badge, witnesses heard loud noises of a brutal, yet valiant battle between Red and the evasive Gym Leader. The witnesses were surprised to see that the Gym Leader that first exited the Gym was none other than Giovanni himself; astonished that he was bested by two trainers, who were just 10 years of age, he agreed to disband Team Rocket upon Red's request, though Law Enforcement suspected he was biding his time until he can fully rebuild Team Rocket._

 _Recent re-hired Elite Four member Lance told reporters that Red had defeated him, as well as the other 3 Elite Four members with ease; he then heard a vicious battle in the Champion's room after Red defeated him, before being informed by Professor Oak later that Red was titled the Champion of the Elite Four after defeating his long-time rival, Blue (see 'The Strong, yet Cocky Rival' in next week's magazine)._

 _Witnesses then saw recent Champion Red enter Celadon Cave and heard a violent battle that lasted for 10 long minutes, before Red emerged victorious. Since then, Red has vanished from Kanto for 2 years and no-one, not even his mother, had received contact from him._

 _There were rumors that a Trainer from the neighbouring Johto Region had fought against the legendary Red at the peak of the mountain separating the two regions and won, but there wasn't any witnesses, on account of powerful Pokemon residing on the mountain._

 _3 years later, a large amount of witnesses watched the legendary Red fight against a Trainer in the Unova Region's PWT Stadium and lost, before leaving the stage without uttering a single word._

 _6 months ago, witnesses in the Alola Region saw Red fighting in the Battle Tree against a local trainer who just became the Champion of Alola, before losing to the latter. A witness then swears she saw Kanto Champion Red giving the Alolan Champion Mega Stones for Venusaur, Blastoise and Charizard, respectively, with a brief, warm smile, before leaving._

 _No one had since saw Red, but there are speculations that he returned to Kanto, for reasons still unknown…_

Chase was startled by Nurse Joy tapping on his shoulder and informed him that his Pokemon are fully healed; Chase thanked Nurse Joy, before he closed the magazine and placed it back on the table. Nurse Joy then said "By the way, I remembered the first time I saw Red: Like you, he was a rookie trainer and I greeted and healed his Pokemon, like I always do. He's rather a silent guy, rarely socializing, but he has a good heart, always willing to help Pokemon and humans alike from evil." Chase smiled warmly at Nurse Joy, before he replied "It'd be a real honour to meet him. Despite the chances of that are, sadly, quite low… Anyway, thanks for healing my Pokemon, Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy almost forgot about that, so she hurried to the Recovery Room and gave Chase his Poke Balls, when both Charmander and Pidgey emerged out of their respective Poke Balls and hugged Chase in happiness. Chase was briefly surprised, before he hugged them back in a warm embrace; Nurse Joy then noted "This is very interesting; even though you just started on your journey, your Pokemon are firmly loyal to you already." Chase made a shrug at Nurse Joy, before his Pokemon broke off the hug and shrilled happily at their Trainer.

Chase then grabbed their Poke Balls and asked "Here's the deal: You guys will take turns traveling with me out of your Poke Balls each time we rest at a Pokemon Centre, at a camp or resting at a friendly residence." Charmander and Pidgey nodded in agreement, before Charmander pressed the button on his Poke Ball and withdrew inside it. Enlightened to be with her new Trainer, Pidgey flew onto Chase's shoulder and stroked her head along his cheek, receiving an affectionate scratch on her head in return. Pidgey cooed softly at Chase, before she flew beside him as the latter stood up and bids Nurse Joy goodbye for now; they then headed out of the Pokemon Centre, ready to venture through Viridian Forest.


	3. Kanto - Chapter 3

A Trainer's Journey

Chapter 3

Chase walked with his Pidgey, who he nicknamed Heather, to Route 2; he checked his Town Map and saw that Viridian Forest is rather large, but also knew that Pewter City is beyond it, as well as his very first Gym Challenge. When Chase puts the Town Map in his knapsack, he noticed from the corner of his eye a trainer that looks like Red on the offbeat path; just to be sure it wasn't the trick of daylight, Chase approached the offbeat path, but can't go past the thin, young trees without a certain move. Seeing no other route to go to Pewter City, he entered the checkpoint leading into Viridian Forest; as he was about to enter the forest, he overheard two Lass' gossiping about seeing a Pikachu minutes earlier, but was chased away by a Butterfree.

Seeing that there's an opportunity to encounter a fairly rare Pokemon, Chase entered the Viridian Forest, with Heather ready to fight with her Trainer. Expecting the forest to be flush with Bug-Type Pokemon, Chase was surprised at the scarceness of Pokemon; he and Heather glanced at each other, before they proceeded along the dirt path. With every pace they took, they kept their eyes peeled for rustling in the trees, ready to fight against a wild Pokemon.

Mid-way through the forest, they heard rustling inside a bush on their immediate right and turned abruptly to the bush. Pidgey glared at the increasingly shaking bush, ready to fight whatever is likely to jump at them, when they heard a cry that Chase never heard before "Pika!" Chase tilted his head to the right and said in confusion "What?" The bush then shook softly, before a yellow, lightning shaped tail poked out of the side; it tweaked twice, before the Pokemon emerged from the bush, revealing to be a Pikachu.

He looked at Chase curiously, before it stepped forward towards him; Chase then knelt down as Heather perched on his shoulder, leering at the wild Pikachu, when it sniffed at Chase. After a moment of decision, the wild Pikachu smiled and did mimicry to explain that his friend, a Bulbasaur, is in need of help from an aggressive Butterfree. Although Heather is sceptical, Chase mentally noted that the wild Pikachu doesn't seem to be lying, so he followed Pikachu further into the forest.

As they neared the end of Viridian Forest, they heard a Pokemon's cry for help that Chase was familiar with "Saur!" Chase, followed by Heather and the wild Pikachu, rushed to the cry of help and saw a wild Bulbasaur, despite heavily damaged, still holding his ground against a wild Butterfree, who just used Gust against him. Seeing that the only thing between them and the checkpoint out of Viridian Forest is the Butterfree, Chase sent out Heather and Wildfire to battle against Butterfree.

Seeing a Trainer had dared to commit a battle against her, Butterfree turned her attention to Chase and his Pokemon, when the wild Pikachu joined Chase's Pokemon. Butterfree used Gust against Heather, but the latter dodged and countered with Quick Attack; Wildfire then used Ember as the wild Pikachu used Thunder Shock, knocking out the Butterfree. Bulbasaur is glad that his friend and a Trainer helped him out in a bind, before he collapsed from the amount of damage he took. The wild Pikachu is reasonably worried about his friend and wants Chase to help Bulbasaur get medical attention; Chase then agreed willingly to the wild Pikachu, before he carried the Bulbasaur in his arms and rushed through the checkpoint, with Heather, Wildfire and the wild Pikachu right behind him.

They then entered Pewter City, but Chase can sightsee later; he frantically looked around for the Pokemon Centre, when a brown haired man directed him to where the Pokemon Centre is. Chase thanked the man of his help, before he hurried to the Pokemon Centre; he then said to the Bulbasaur "Hold on, Bulbasaur; hold on just a little longer…" The wild Bulbasaur weakly looked at Chase's concerned expression, before smiling weakly at him; Chase then entered the Pokemon Centre and said to Nurse Joy in between breaths "I have… an injured… Bulbasaur… here… Please… heal… him…" The wild Pikachu said in concern "Pika, pika pi." Nurse Joy then agreed and took the injured Bulbasaur onto the medical tray, with the wild Pikachu, Heather and Wildfire joining him. Nurse Joy's Chansey then wheeled the Pokemon into the Recovery Room, before Chase said with a relieved expression "Thank you, Nurse Joy. Had I not encounter the wild Pikachu and led to his friend, it might've been too late." Nurse Joy then replied with a warm smile "It's no problem, all of us Nurse Joys are willing to help an injured Pokemon, no matter the damage."

Chase took a moment to process the comment, before he admits "Oh, sorry. I thought initially you were the same Nurse Joy back in Viridian City…" Nurse Joy then smiled sweetly at Chase, before she knelt behind the counter and showed him a photo of numerous Nurse Joys; she then replied "It's rather understandable to be confused; the Nurse Joy you encountered in Viridian City was none other than my younger sister." Nurse Joy then tapped her finger on a Nurse Joy on the bottom row, before Chase fully understood.

He then waited at a vacant sofa, tapping his foot impatiently in concern of Bulbasaur's health; he then noticed the same man that directed him to the Pokemon Centre entering the building, when nearby Lass' and citizen's whispered to each other "It's Brock…" "The Pewter City Gym Leader…" Chase's eyes whitened in shock when he realised that he was directed by the city's Gym Leader, of all people. He witnessed him talking to Nurse Joy about something, when Brock noticed Chase as he turned to the automatic doors. Chase was bewildered when Brock approached him with a warm smile and said "Nurse Joy told me about you getting the Bulbasaur medical attention; suffice to say, someone who helps a Pokemon in need, even though it's not theirs, is a good sign of a good heart."

Chase made a brief smile from Brock's assessment, before he replied in concern "I can't just leave that poor Pokemon to succumb to his injuries. I wouldn't have found and helped him in the first place if I haven't ran into his friend, a wild Pikachu." Brock raised his brow and inquired "But if you encountered Bulbasaur without being led by Pikachu, would you still help him?" Chase then replied "Of course I would still help him. I mean, I just can't stand idle when other Pokemon are in trouble." Brock leered at Chase to be certain he wasn't lying, before he smiled and nodded at him; their conversation ended when Chansey wheeled the medical tray to Chase, with Bulbasaur and Pikachu fully healed and looking at him in praise.

Chase then said to Bulbasaur in relief "I'm glad you're okay now; I was really worried about you, so does Pikachu here." Like a drop of a needle, both Bulbasaur and Pikachu jumped at Chase and hugged him in joyous laughter, before Pikachu climbed up onto Chase's shoulder and cried happily "Kaaa! Pikachu!" Chase then petted Pikachu's head gently, when Bulbasaur rested his head on Chase's knee, looking up at Chase with pleading eyes. He slowly realised that they want to join him, so he grabbed 2 empty Poke Balls and asked "You two up for a journey?" Pikachu and Bulbasaur pressed the buttons on the Poke Balls in joy, before they went in them and they shook in complete sync once… twice… thrice… * _click!_ *

Chase then made an air thrust with his fist, before he sent out Pikachu and Bulbasaur; almost immediately, Heather and Wildfire exited their Poke Balls and greeted their new friends cheerily… well Charmander, anyway. Heather is secretly jealous of the new additions and suspects they'll push her aside from her Trainer's attention, unaware that Chase is particularly fond of Flying-type Pokemon. Chase then heard a growl in Bulbasaur's tummy and asked "You hungry now, bud?" Bulbasaur made an awkward smile, before Chase decides to rest at the Pokemon Centre for the night.

After Chase and his Pokemon finished their meal, they went to the Sleeping Quarters; Chase went into the bathroom for a shower as his Pokemon relaxed on a bunk bed. As Wildfire, Pikachu and Bulbasaur were chatting amongst each other, Heather continuously looked at the bathroom door, hearing her trainer whistling whilst he showered. Even though she was in his team for only a few hours, Heather's already developed a secret crush on Chase; she then felt that the more Pokemon that Chase will befriend, she'll be feeling more distant from him. Just thinking like that made her feathers ruffle uneasily; the thoughts were drowned out when Chase exited the bathroom in his striped pyjamas.

He noticed Heather was looking rather uncomfortable, so he knelt down and asked her in concern "Is something the matter, Heather?" Heather looked at Chase worriedly, before she flew to his shoulder and rubbed her head against his cheek affectionately. Chase then affectionately scratched Heather's head in a returning gesture, making her coo softly; she then looked at Chase's Pokemon in an uneasy look, which Chase noticed and told her "You think I'd single you out from the others, but I won't. I'd rather treat you all as equals, despite the obvious difference…" Heather then looked at Chase blankly, before she smiled at him and cooed pleasantly; she then nuzzled his cheek with hers and they both laughed in enjoyment, before Chase's other Pokemon joined in and showed their affections to their trainer, laughing in joy.

Chase then made a notable yawn, before he drowsily said "Alright, let's turn in now… Got a full day of training tomorrow for the Pewter Gym Battle." His Pokemon didn't argue, so Chase carried his team to the bottom bunk and slid under the donah, with his Pokemon cuddling him with dreamy smiles, especially Heather. He then said softly "G'night, guys… sweet dreams." before he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Kanto - Chapter 4

A Trainer's Journey

Chapter 4

I woke up with Peppy sleeping on my torso and petted her awake, which she cooed calmly and then we both yawned simultaneously before getting up to help Brock get his sister's Pokemon back in Veridian Forest. After getting dressed and having breakfast with my Party, I went out of the Pokemon Center with Fury right behind me and we headed back to Veridian Forest, where we saw Brock at the entrance to the forest. He then explained that Team Rocket are an organisation of thieves that steal Trainer's Pokemon and sell them off in the black market, which made me furious because they are heartless crooks. Brock then explained that her sister's Pokemon is a Clefairy and he suspected that Team Rocket are trying to force it to evolve, if physical when it becomes desperate, so they have to hurry. Just like that, Brock, me and Fury rushed into Veridian Forest and looked for anything suspicious, when I saw broken branches and pressed grass and realised that Team Rocket went this way, but Brock said "I can't fit through there… Looks you have to go in there, because you are smaller than me. Remember, you might be walking into a trap and free other hostage Pokemon, if any." I nodded and headed through the 'path' and after a few paces, I stepped on a bit of metal covered in leaves, so I brushed off the leaves and saw a hatch with a red 'R' logo on it. Seeing where Team Rocket is, I opened the hatch and slid down the ladder with Fury on my shoulder before landing on steel flooring and I saw Persian statues with their eyes glowing.

As I was about to pass one, I noticed at the last second there was a switch on the back and I said to myself "Are they dense? Do they seriously think no-one, save for the blind, would not notice these?" I then flicked the switch and just as I suspected, the Persian statue's eyes glowed no more, but what I didn't expect was that the rest of the security systems turned off, but I shrugged and said "Fair enough." I then proceeded into the hideout and I came upon the cage room, where I saw many Pokemon in cages and I saw a Clefairy in the cage labelled 'Up for Evolution'. I checked the cages again just to be sure it's the only Clefairy and after that, it was indeed the only Clefairy. As I was about to get the cage door open, I heard a yell and turned to see Team Rocket grunts and they said "What are you doing here? Koffing, Get him!" Fury growled and hopped off my shoulder to battle against Team Rocket, when Pikachu got out of his Poke Ball and I exclaimed "How do you get out of those capsules anyway?" Pikachu did a bit of mimickry, which the Team Rocket grunts didn't understood in the slightest, but I did and said "Oh… so there's an eject mechanism… *Pikachu nodded* Wanna help out? *Pikachu nodded again* Then go for it." Both Fury and Pikachu faced against Team Rocket, which the grunts ordered Koffing to use Tackle and Fury used Growl in response, but dodged it all the same. Pikachu then got an idea and used Thunder Shock on a cage containing an Abra, a Kadabra and a Zubat, who got out of the cage and both the Kadabra and the Zubat attacked the Koffing as the Abra helped Pikachu with freeing the other hostage Pokemon. The grunts were getting overwhelmed and they yelled "Fall back! We can't handle this many Pokemon!"

As they said that, Clefairy was finally freed and used Metronome, which turned into Hyper Beam and she blasted the Team Rocket grunts out of the bunker and was gone, complete with a twinkle in the blue sky. Fury, Pikachu, Clefairy and the other Pokemon cheered in victory and they proceeded out of the Bunker, as Brock was trampled by the trapped Pokemon and his sister's Clefairy cried and hugged her master's brother as me, Fury and Pikachu got out of the bunker and when we got back the way we came, we saw Brock on the ground with various Pokemon feet marks on him, so I helped him up off the ground as he said "Thank you for getting my sister's Clefairy back. Can you help me back to my home as well?" I nodded as Fury and Pikachu walked with me, Clefairy and Brock back to Pewter City and he directed us to his home, which is conveniently next to the museum. As I knocked on the front door, a little girl, which I assumed to be Brock's little sister, answered it and her Clefairy jumped on her in joy as she said "Cleffy! I'm so glad you're okay! Did my brother save you, did he?" Clefairy then shook her head and pointed at me, indicating that it was me that save her. Brock's brother then saw Brock had been recently trampled… again, so he helped him into the living room and laid him on the couch, as Brock's little sister said to me "How did you save my Cleffy?" I then explained that I came upon a bunker in the Veridian Forest belonging to Team Rocket and saw Clefairy in a cage amongst other Pokemon and I had a battle with Team Rocket, as Pikachu and the other Pokemon freed themselves and Clefairy blasted Team Rocket away with Hyper Beam from Metronome.

Brock's sister and brother couldn't believe it because Team Rocket was disbanded again 5 years ago, but they saw my serious expression and are scared because they're back again. Clefairy then cuddled her master and Brock said "Thank you again for helping me get my sister's Clefairy back. Come to the Gym tomorrow and we can battle then." I thanked Brock for his invitation and I was about to exit, when Brock's elderly mother asked me where I was going and I told her that I wanted to train a bit before going back to the Pokemon Center, but she instead wanted me to have a sleep here in the homestead after my training. I then accepted her hospitality and went back to Veridian Forest to train my Pokemon. After a few hours of training, my Party grew stronger and Fury learned Ember, Smokescreen and replacing Scratch with Dragon Rage; KnawKnaw learned Bite and replaced Tackle with Focus Energy; Peppy learned Sand Attack, replaced Tackle with Quick Attack and decided not to learn Twister; Kingsley the Nidoran (Male) learned Horn Attack, replaced Tackle with Double Kick and had evolved into a Nidorino; Mankey learned Focus Energy and replaced Scratch with Karate Chop; Pikachu learned Quick Attack and replaced Tail Whip with Thunder Wave. We then went back to Brock's home and after having dinner, I sent all my Pokemon but Peppy in their Poke Balls and she and I slept in a sleeping bag; Peppy cooing gently and she snuggled up to me.


	5. Kanto - Chapter 5 - 1st Rival Battle

A Trainer's Journey

Chapter 5

Chase woke up with Peppy nuzzling her beak on his cheek and he replied with a gentle stroke down Peppy's back, prompting her to coo happily. Chase then got out of the sleeping bag and packed it into his knapsack, before he departed Brock's home and went to the Gym, as a Squirtle peeked behind a nearby tree and followed Chase with the utmost curiosity. Chase had just arrived at the Pewter City Gym when a black haired boy came out: He wore a red bass t-shirt with a blue jean vest, black sunglasses on his head, beige cargo shorts and pure black low-top shoes with matching black socks. He then gloated "Heh! You are merely holding back because I aim to be the best trainer in the whole world!" Chase looked at Peppy and she just rolled her eyes, when the boy caught sight of Chase and shouted "Hey! You right there; let's battle! I'm feeling so confident from the Gym Battle, I can't be beaten!" Chase shrugged and replied "Okay, you're on." The boy then got out his Pokeball and said "My name is Daxter and I WILL win this battle!" He then sent out his Squirtle and Chase complied by saying "My name is Chase and I don't plan on being the best… or gloating for that matter. I just want to try my best in my journey with my Pokemon and I will help them anyway I can."

Chase then sent out Light (Pikachu) as Squirtle looked at Chase in awe and Gym Leader Brock looked on at the battle. Daxter ordered his Squirtle to use Water Gun, as Chase asked Light to dodge it with Quick Attack and came towards Daxter's Squirtle, which he ordered to use Protect as Chase remarked "Good move man! Now for mine! Light! Use your tail to boost yourself in the air!" Chase's Pikachu nodded and flipped forward before springing in the air, avoiding Daxter's Squirtle's Protect. The Squirtle watched in awe as the battle went on; Daxter then replied "That's a pretty good move too! Squirtle! Use Tackle!" Daxter's Squirtle dispelled his Protect and jumped in the air to tackle Chase's Pikachu, who turned to face Daxter's Squirtle and Chase yelled "Now Light! Use Thunder-Shock!" Light willingly complied and used Thunder-Shock on Daxter's Squirtle, who is taken out alongside the increasing fatigue. Daxter's Squirtle then fell to the ground and groaned with swirly eyes as Light landed on Chase's opposing shoulder, who petted Light gently and he (Light) is happily enjoying it. Daxter then recalled his Squirtle and sent out his Geodude, exclaiming "My father gave me this when I left for Kanto! Your Pikachu doesn't stand a chance, loser!" Chase shrugged and replied calmly "True, neither Pikachu or Pidgey can hold their own against a Ground and Rock type, respectively. But my Mankey can. Come on out, Caesar!" Chase's Mankey then appeared from his Pokeball and is more than willing to battle Daxter's Geodude, as Light and Peppy hopped off Chase's shoulders and watched the battle from the edge of the path. Gym Leader Brock continued to look on in fascination, as Daxter ordered his Geodude to use Rollout, which Geodude replied with a confirming nod and curled up into a ball and rolled towards Caesar, who stepped aside casually and avoiding Rollout.

Daxter ordered his Geodude to use Rollout again and he rolled speedingly towards Caesar, before Chase said "Caesar, kindly use Low Kick and follow it up with Karate Chop." Caesar then smirked and used a 360 degree Low Kick to trip Daxter's Geodude before slamming him to the ground with a Karate Chop. Daxter's Geodude landed face-first into the ground as Daxter exclaimed "Geodude! Get up, man!" Daxter's Geodude got up weakingly, but collapsed with the astonishing damage he'd been inflicted, complete with swirly eyes. Caesar did an arm thrust and ran back to Chase, who gave each other a fistbump and Light ran to Chase and gave each other a gentle shake. Daxter then said, heavily astonished "I can't believe it… I lost a battle… and I just won the Pewter City Gym…" Chase looked up at Daxter, who sighed in regrettable forfeit and recalled his Geodude, before walking up to Chase and gave him 750 PokeMoney, before he said "You are quite good, but I will assure you, I will battle you again." Chase then smiled and replied "I so love a challenge, especially when I have a rival." Daxter smirked and said "Go on to your Gym battle; You'll win it no problem." Chase nodded and he went to the Pewter City Gym as Daxter looked on and made a small smile before he went to the Pokemon Center as the Squirtle looked on at Chase with awe, so he followed him into the Gym as the Gym Leader Brock said "I saw the battle with you against my recent challenger, and I have to agree: You are certainly a potential Pokemon Trainer. Of course as the Official Pewter Gym Leader, I won't go down easy." Chase smiled and replied "I know that. I also like a good challenge and I'll go through it along with my partners." Brock smiled and thought "He has a good bond with his Pokemon; this'll be an eventful Gym Battle." Brock then led Chase to the Battle Field, as the Squirtle followed them there.


	6. Kanto - Chapter 6 - Pewter Gym Battle

A Trainer's Journey

Chapter 6

Brock led Chase into a rocky arena and announced "Welcome, fellow challenger, to the Pewter City Gym! We've already met, but I'm Brock, the Gym Leader, the expert in Rock type Pokemon. Like I said earlier, I won't make it easy on you." Chase then brung out his Nidorino's Pokeball and replied "I'm well aware that a journey with my Pokemon won't be a breeze, but I WILL help them out anyway I can. And I believe in them; in my partners." Nidorino's Pokeball then shook in agreement, making Chase smile in content and the Squirtle's eyes glisten in praise. Brock noticed the Squirtle, but decided to keep it quiet for now and said "Shall we have out Gym Battle? I want to see your bond with your partners." Chase nodded and the arena board lit up with Brock on the left side and Chase on the right. Brock then sent out his Geodude and it made a ferocious growl, which Chase sent out his Nidorino; saying "Let's do this, pal." Nidorino looked back and nodded in confirmation as Brock commanded his Geodude to use Rollout, which, like Daxter's Geodude, tucked in his arms and rolled towards Nidorino, which Chase replied "Nidorino! Double Kick!" Nidorino nodded and used Double Kick against Brock's Geodude; the first kick stopped him in his tracks and the second one flung him back to where he was sent out. Brock then exclaimed "Geodude! Are you okay?" Brock's Geodude got up weakingly and gave a thumbs up, before Brock ordered it to use Defence Curl, as Chase asked Nidorino "Nidorino, kindly use Focus Energy please."

Nidorino nodded and gave a deep breath before breathing out; his body glowed in a tan aura. Squirtle looked on amazed as Brock ordered his Geodude to use Rollout, which Chase said "Nidorino! Use Horn Attack!" Nidorino nodded and charged towards Brock's Geodude as the latter charged with Rollout. Nidorino's horn then grew a white energy and jabbed Brock's Geodude, halting both Pokemon at the same time. There was a moment of suspense, when Brock's Geodude fell and had swirly eyes as Chase's Nidorino had got a few scratch marks from the clash, but gave a determined expression to Chase as Chase replied "Nice work, pal. You rock!" Nidorino then smiled and came back to Chase, when he noticed the Squirtle watching at the doorway and whispered to Chase about it (A/N: Ik humans don't understand Pokespeak, but in this case, Chase understood his Pokemon, his more notable ones will come at the Celedon Gym, Gen 4 and Gen 6 (last one is a surprise)). Chase understood and recalled his Nidorino as Brock recalled his Geodude and sent out his Onix, which Chase got out another Pokeball and said to it "Alright man, let's win that badge!" The Pokeball shook twice in determination and Chase sent out his Mankey, who looked determined to win against Brock's Onix. Squirtle watched closely at the battle, as Brock commanded his Onix to use Bind, which he (Onix) attempted, but Caesar dodged it and use Low Kick on Onix, who fell down hard and was knocked out instantly. Mankey jumped for joy and ran back to Chase, who gave him a fistbump, saying "Nice work, Caesar! We won the Gym battle!" Squirtle idolized Chase in his battle, as did Brock, who said "Well done, Challenger… no, Chase. Your bond with your Pokemon had helped you against my rock types, most notably against Onix. I shall reward you with the Official Boulder Badge of the Pokemon League."

Brock gave Chase the Boulder Badge, which the latter calmly took and puts it in his Badge Case, before Brock continued "This Badge gives you proof that you've beaten me and gives you one step closer to challenging the Pokemon League. And as a reward, I shall give you this Technical Machine – or TM for short. This one contains the move Rock Tomb; not only does it do damage to your opponent, but it also slows them down as well." Chase smiled and puts both the Badge Case and the TM in his knapsack, before thanking Brock on accepting the challenge. Brock then said "By the way, you happen to notice that a Squirtle is watching the battle we had and the battle before that?" Squirtle let a teardrop run from the back of his head as Chase replied "Not until Nidorion pointed it out to me. *Chase turned to Squirtle, who looked nervous* But I don't mind him sticking around in the slightest." One of the Pokeballs shook in Chase's pocket and he let out Fury, who is happy to see Squirtle again and Chase realised it was the same Squirtle who was at Professor Oak's Lab. Squirtle is glad to see Fury again and they shook hands like old friends, which Chase smiled calmly. Chase then recalled Caesar and bids farewell to Brock for now as he asked Squirtle if he wants to come along to the Pokemon Center with him and Fury, which Squirtle – after a moment of thought – agreed. Chase, Fury and Squirtle then arrived at the Pokemon Center and asked Nurse Joy to heal his Nidorino and his Mankey, which she did without a moment of thought. Suddenly, a Delibird got Chase's attention and gave him a parcel that was addressed from Professor Oak himself. He thanked the Delibird and went to a nearby table to unwrap the parcel and saw a Pokeball with a note attached to it and it read: Dear Chase, Squirtle had gone missing from the Pokemon Lab and I sent my assistant to find him; who it turns out to have taken an interest in you. I gift Squirtle to you and his Pokeball. Take good care, Professor Samuel Oak.


	7. Kanto - Chapter 7

A Trainer's Journey

Chapter 7

Chase places his Ratatta in the PC and got his Squirtle, who he nicknamed Shelly (It's a female) and welcomed her to his team. Squirtle cried in glee and Chase decided to train Shelly and catch a bug type in Viridian Forest before proceeding to Cerulean City for the second Gym Battle. Chase then heads out with Shelly and Fury (who wants to help with Shelly's training) walking next to him to Viridian Forest and they trained against Weedle's, Caterpie's, Kakuna's, Metapod's, Beedrill's, Butterfree's, Pidgey's, Ratatta's and rarely Pikachu's. Shelly then learned Withdraw, replaced Bubble with Water Gun and replaced Tackle with Rapid Spin. Chase then pats Shelly's head and her tail twitches with admiration, before they spot a Caterpie coming to them and both Shelly and Fury are prepared to fight, but are surprised that Caterpie wants to join willingly. Chase then smiled calmly and replied by holding up another Pokeball to Caterpie and she hits the button and went in the Pokeball before it clicks, confirming the capture. Chase then brought his Pokemon back and sent them to be healed in the Pokemon Center as he puts Caesar in the PC as well. As he waits for his team to be healed, he grabs his phone and puts on his headphones and listens to 'The War is Over' by Treat, when Pidgey got out of her Pokeball and lied down on Chase's lap (he noticed it but wants to take a break), cooing calmly and brushed her head along Chase's leg. Chase smiled and affectionately scratched Peppy, making her coo pleasurably.

The Pokemon Center bell then rang and Nurse Joy said in the PA "Chase, your party is fully restored." Chase then puts his headphones and phone in his pocket and collected Shelly, Fury and his new Caterpie from the tray, thanking Nurse Joy for healing his partners, which she kindly responded in thanks. Chase then went back to Viridian Forest and trained his Caterpie (It was a Male, so he called him Circle), with the assistance of Peppy and Fury. Circle then evolved into Metapod and later to a Butterfree, as Peppy and Fury then evolved into Pidgeotto and Charmeleon, respectively. Chase is very excited to see his partners evolve and they had a group hug, laughing in friendship. Chase then let them roam around as he sent out Shelly, Light and Kingsley, who are determined to train instantly. After an hour of training, Shelly had evolved into a Wartortle and replaced Water Gun with Water Pulse, Light had replaced Thunder Wave with Nuzzle and replaced Thunder Shock with Thunderbolt and Kingsley had refused to learn Thrash, but decided to replace Horn Attack with Megahorn. Chase's whole party cried in success and they went back to the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy had healed them in the Regen Room. As Chase waited for his partners, he noticed a girl: She had long, black hair with a pink hair band and glasses on her head, wearing a white silk shirt underneath a blue vest, a white skirt, black leggings and shiny black shoes. Her backpack is similar to Chase's, but it is Camo Green instead of natural Brown. Chase then hear the tray coming and saw his party Pokeballs on the tray, one of them opened. Chase looked worried for a moment, but was startled as Peppy brushed her head against Chase's leg; he then made a sigh of relief and asked Peppy how she got out of her Pokeball at all. Peppy then explained via Pokespeak that there was an 'Eject' button in the Pokeball, which Chase replied with a shrug and said "Fair enough."

Peppy then wrapped her wings around Chase's torso and rubbed her head against Chase's chest, who is beginning to think that Peppy has more interests that friendship. Peppy then affectionately nips Chase's ear, which Chase understands she truly cares deeply about him and he gave her a sympathetic pet, which made her coo in delight. The girl he saw earlier then came upon to him and said "You have such a strong bond with your Pidgeotto. I really envy you; you're such a kind trainer." Chase blankly stare at the girl: She had bright blue eyes, fair skin and faint rosy cheeks. He then came to and replied "I'm glad that someone approves of my bond with my partners… and sorry for that blank stare. That never happened to me before, I swear." The girl then giggled a little and said "Don't worry about it. I actually like someone who recognises beauty… but I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Alisha and I'm originally from Sinnoh; who may I ask are you?" Chase then felt more calm and replied "Chase. I came from the Kalos Region and just came on my journey just 2 days ago. It's quite nice to meet you, Alisha." Chase held his hand out and Alisha shook it, smiling sweetly at Chase, who blushed a little at Alisha. Chase then cleared his throat and said "I'm about to depart for Cerulean City for the second Gym Battle. But I have to get through Mt. Moon in order to get there." Alisha then replied "Can I come with you? I'm looking forward to meeting Misty; she's the Gym Leader at Cerulean City and I wanted to get her autograph." Chase then nodded and he, Alisha and Peppy departed for Route 3 and Mt. Moon; Alisha witnessing Chase winning against many trainers along the way. They then arrived at the base of Mt. Moon and went inside the Pokemon Center next to the entrance, where they saw Brock and Misty at the front desk, much to Alisha's delight.

Brock then saw Chase and waved at him, who the latter waved back at him as Misty said "So that's the trainer who beat you with only a Nidorino and a Mankey?" Brock then replied "Of course. I witnessed his battle with another challenger and he had a Pikachu on him as well." Misty then shrugged and said "Well, his journey to be the Pokemon Champion of Kanto had taken a step forward after your defeat, but he will have trouble against me and my Pokemon." Brock then replied "I guess we'll see then, Misty." Suddenly, 2 Team Rocket grunts barged in with an Arbok and a Raticate and they demanded everyone's Pokemon wilfully or else they take them with force. Misty then sent out her Starmie, which Chase said "Whoa whoa whoa! No need to fight! Or in a Pokemon Center anyway… why don't we fight outside?" Misty then said "Seriously?! Team Rocket doesn't care what they—"But she was cut short when the grunts stepped outside and they yelled "Well, c'mon! Let's battle outside!" Misty is dumbstruck at what just happened, but she then rushed outside with Chase behind her and grabbed Shelly's Pokeball. Misty then said "This job is for Gym Leaders only. Brock?" Brock then shook his head and replied that Chase can help out and Misty reluctantly complied. Chase then sent out Shelly, who is determined to beat Team Rocket, as Arbok and Raticate sneered as they know they'll win. The grunts then ordered Arbok to use Poison Sting and Raticate to use Crunch, which Shelly, under the gladful order from her trainer, used Rapid Spin to deflect Poison Sting as Misty's Starmie used Psychic to push back Raticate. Misty's Starmie then used Rain Dance and Arbok charged her with Poison Fang, but is trapped in an enhanced Water Pulse by Shelly and slammed to the ground, defeated via swirly eyes. Raticate then used Quick Attack on Misty's Starmie, but is thrown by Shelly when she used Rapid Spin and grabbed Raticate's tail and flung him into the air, which Misty's Starmie used Hydro Pump to finish him off.

The Team Rocket grunts then recalled their Pokemon and fled opposite of Mt. Moon, which Chase recalled Shelly to her Pokeball and thanked her for assisting Gym Leader Misty, who remarked "I should be the one thanking YOU. You do have a strong bond with your pokemon, but I assure you, that won't be enough to beat me in my Gym." Chase then smiled and replied "Well, I look forward to challenging you then." Misty then made a small smile and she bid goodbye to Chase and Brock and headed for Cerulean City via Mt. Moon. Chase then turned to Brock and asked him "You going back to Pewter City?" Brock replied "Yes, I just need to make sure that Team Rocket didn't invade my Gym. You going through Mt. Moon?" Chase then said "Yeah… but I'm not going through there alone." Just like that, Alisha came out and said to Chase "Come on… Let's go." Brock then smirked and told Chase "Be careful." He then left for Pewter City as Chase replied "I always am." He then went to Alisha and walked her into Mt. Moon.


	8. Kanto - Chapter 8 - Mt Moon

A Trainer's Journey

Chapter 8

Chase sent out Shelly and Kingsley out to help him and Alisha in Mt. Moon, encountering Ruin Maniac's, Hiker's and swarms of Zubat's and Geodude's. As they progressed deeper into Mt. Moon, a Pokemon cry that Chase had never heard before is coming towards them, but it wasn't in an angry tone: it was distress. A Clefairy then ran towards them; her eyes closed and her arms up in the air before she crashed into Alisha, who is concerned about the distressed Pokemon. The wild Clefairy then explained something whilst pointing in the opposite direction, which Alisha doesn't understand in the slightest, as Chase does completely. As the wild Clefairy finished explaining her predicament, Chase noticed Alisha's puzzled expression and he told her "Clefairy said that Team Rocket had taken her family hostage and are planning to force them to evolve with a cache of Moon Stones they've taken from Mt. Moon. She was the only one to escape before she was caged along with the rest, but she knows they'll be going to the deepest floor in Mt. Moon." Alisha is quite astonished and turned to Clefairy, who nodded in confirmation, so Alisha said "Alright, but I don't have any Pokemon of my own." Chase then replied firmly "Don't worry, Alisha. I'll catch one for you. *turns to the Clefairy* Let's rescue your family and take back the Moon Stones from Team Rocket. What do you say, Shelly and Kingsley?" Shelly and Kingsley cried in determination and the wild Clefairy jumped in joy, before she jerked her head to the opposite direction and walked in said direction, followed with Shelly and Kingsley right behind her; on guard in case a Team Rocket grunt tries to jump them. Chase and Alisha followed them as well; both are concerned that they aren't too late, unaware that a male Zubat and male Geodude have been following them and they nodded at each other before continuing to follow Chase, Alisha, Clefairy and Chase's Wartortle and Nidorino.

After what seemed like half an hour, Clefairy stopped in her tracks and she gestured a quiet expression before they tiptoed closer to a big cavernous room: It had lots of similar equipment to the ones Chase had found beneath Viridian Forest, except there was a pile of Moon Stones and in the cages were Clefairy's, making the free Clefairy tear up in terror. Chase then noticed that Team Rocket had left the room recently, evidenced by trash and a left on laptop; also, there was an inactive camera near the cages, but Chase knows better than to think they would get away scot-free and Team Rocket has a Pokemon on guard, likely to be either a Ratatta or a Raticate, so he sent Kingsley to check if there is a Ratatta or a Raticate in the room. Kingsley nodded and checked behind the cages, to see a Ratatta there, asleep. Kingsley signalled Chase the situation and noticed that the Moon Stones are on a pressure plate that's connected to an alarm, so he ripped the line connecting the Alarm to the plate and stood by Clefairy in case the Ratatta wakes up and catches on to what is happening. Chase then sent out Light and asked him to use Thunderbolt on the cages; not only did it unlock the cages to Clefairy's family, but it also conveniently K.O'd the Ratatta asleep as well. As the other Clefairy's were collecting the Moon Stone's, the Geodude and Zubat who were following Chase with interest heard footsteps coming and hid behind the cages, when some Team Rocket grunts came into the room and are alarmed to see two kids with Pokemon of their own freeing the taken Clefairy's and retrieving the Moon Stone's they've "liberated" from them. As they were about to send out their Pokemon, a voice said "Enough…" The grunts then parted into a line where a lady came into the room: she had long red hair into a spiral curl design, a black singlet top underneath a dark-grey shirt with the Team Rocket logo in the center, a short skirt with the same colour as the shirt and she has two Poke Balls on her skirt. She then saw Chase and Alisha with their Pokemon helping the Clefairy escape with their Moon Stone's, before she said "So, you plan to take the Clefairy and the Moon Stone's, thus disrupting our plans to sell rare Pokemon to "good hands"? I cannot allow that… *She grabs her Poke Balls and threw them in the air, sending out a Wobbuffet and an Ekans* I'll send you to your knees!" Chase's Pikachu, Wartortle and Nidorino are in their battle stances, when the Clefairy who asked for Chase's and Alisha's held up her stubby arm and wants to fight Team Rocket. The female commander then smirked and ordered Wobbuffet and Ekans to use Bide and Poison Sting respectively, which Clefairy used Cosmic Power to raise her defence and in anticipating to be hit by Poison Sting, but she wasn't. When she opened her eyes, the Zubat who followed Chase shielded the Clefairy and used Toxic against the opposing Wobbuffet and the Geodude followed after by using Rollout against the opposing Ekans; striking it twice, once head to head and the second from behind. The Geodude then uncurled itself and roared in anticipation, as the Zubat flew next to it and cried in success; the commander's Ekans was K.O'd from the Rollout as the Wobbuffet was damaged by the increasing damage from Toxic. Chase then said to Geodude and Zubat "Thank you… so much." Geodude and Zubat smiled and nodded, when the Wobbuffet continued to use Bide and Zubat used Supersonic, confusing it as Geodude used Defence Curl and Clefairy used Healing Wish. As the Wobbuffet was about to go, the commander recalled her Wobbuffet and said "Alright, we'll leave the Clefairy alone. Grunts! Let's fall back!" The Team Rocket Grunts are astonished to hear this order, but they had little choice, so they left Mt. Moon and Chase, Alisha and the Pokemon gave praise to Clefairy, Geodude and Zubat.

A few minutes later, Clefairy and her family are dancing in their home around the Moon Stone's as Chase and Alisha watched on with gentle smiles. Geodude and Zubat then grabbed Chase's attention and they both hold Poke Balls, indicating they want to join Chase on his journey, which he agrees to do and he catches them in a single throw, before he puts them in his bag. The Clefairy who battled against Team Rocket looked at Alisha and came up to her, which Alisha adored her and picked her up before affectionately nuzzling her nose on Clefairy's. Clefairy then hopped off and brushed against Alisha's leg, which Chase then comments "Hey, looks like Clefairy has taken a liking to you. *Chase gives Alisha a Poke Ball* How about you catch her, so she can come with us?" Alisha looked at the Poke Ball and looked at Clefairy, who is looking at Alisha with baby eyes. Alisha then closed her eyes and smiled gently, before responding "Yes… Yes, I will." Alisha then threw the Poke Ball to Clefairy, who jumped up and pressed the button, sending her into the Poke Ball and it shook once… twice… *click!* Alisha had glistening eyes and she held up her Poke Ball in the air, feeling happy for getting her very first Pokemon. She then sent out her Clefairy and is welcomed with an affectionate nuzzle from Clefairy, before one of the other Clefairy came and gave a Moon Stone to Alisha, who thanked them for such a sweet gift, before she and Chase departed from Mt. Moon (after given directions from Clefairy), before heading to Cerulean City and resting at the Pokemon Center, where Chase had his Pokemon healed and puts his Butterfree and Pidgeotto in the PC before he and Alisha went to dinner and went to bed after that.


	9. Kanto - Chapter 9

A Trainers Journey

Chapter 9

Chase woke up to see Alisha sleeping peacefully next to him, making him smile gently as he's glad to have a friend like her. He then got out of the bed and got dressed in his usual clothing, then he grabbed his bag and his Pokemon, when Alisha stirred awake and said sleepily "Morning Chase. What you doing?" Chase turned around and replied "I just want to have a look around Cerulean City before heading across Nugget Bridge and going to Bill's House; the latter part I just want to train Zubat and Geodude." Alisha nodded and replied "That's cool. I just want to get to know my Clefairy better and look around Cerulean City." Chase smiled and headed out of the Pokemon Center, sending out his Zubat and Geodue; both are energetic for the day. Chase then told them "Alright guys, we won't be going straight into training just yet; we'll just be exploring the city for now. After that, we'll cross the Nugget Bridge and head along the nearby route to Bill's House." Both Pokemon nodded and they went to explore Cerulean City, discovering the former Bicycle shop, the Cerulean Gym and the lookout for Cerulean Cave; the PA Infobox announced that Cerulean Cave is filled with highly strong Pokemon that only a trainer of Champion-level Pokemon can access. Chase then shrugged and just said "Right then, guess we have to go in there AFTER we beat the Champion of Kanto… whoever that is, really." Chase, Zubat and Geodude went to the Nugget Bridge and saw 5 trainers along it, seeing that it is a challenge of sorts. Chase then asked Zubat and Geodude if they're ready and when they've answered approvingly, they battled the trainers. One-by-One, they've beaten the Nugget Squad and are awarded an actual Nugget by a person at the end of Nugget Bridge, who was a former member of Team Rocket. After healing Geodude and Zubat at the Cerulean Pokemon Center, they progressed through the route leading to Bill's House, battling trainers along the way, before Zubat had evolved into Golbat after the last Trainer before Bill's house. Chase then gave both Pokemon a gentle pat on the head and they proceeded to Bill's house to see a complex machine: It had two pods on either corner at the end of the house connected to a pipe of sorts, there was a Clefairy in the room, but Chase noticed it LOOKED like one, except for the eyes, which were a human's. Chase then said "Excuse me, is something wrong?" The Clefairy then spoke back in a young man's voice, much to the astonishment of Geodude and Golbat "Yeah, I've been transformed into a Pokemon again! Look, on my computer on your left, it controls the transfer pods. I'll go in the one on the right and went it closes with me inside, press 'Proceed'." Chase nodded, seriously creeped out and watched the Pokefied Bill go into the right pod and when it closed, Pokefied Bill gave a thumbs up and Chase clicked 'Proceed'; a bright light appeared at the right pod and it went along the pipe towards the left pod and when the door opened, releasing some steam, a young adult staggered out of it, his hand on his forehead. He then looked up and said "Thanks… can't believe that happened again. I'm now considering of junking this; it's just too much trouble for me…" Chase was about to say something, when the front door opened suddenly and a young blonde girl is helping a youthful woman, ("Very likely to be a relative."), thought Chase considering the same hair and eye colour, into the building, pleading for Bill's help. The girl then helped her relative onto a chair and pleaded to Bill "Please help my mom… she's been merged with a Pokemon and now its poison is inside her…" Bill looked at Chase stunned, who just shrugged and they agreed to help. The girl then introduced herself as Lillie and her mother's name is Lusamine, who is being helped to the left pod by Chase, Geodude and Golbat as Bill is manning the computer. As Lusamine got in the left pod and it closed, Bill activated the computer and the transfer began, with Bill crossing his fingers with hope. Both pod doors had opened after the transfer had been processed and Lusamine came out of the left pod, looking more healthier and hugged her concerned daughter, when a strange *bloop!* came from the right pod and emerged a strange Pokemon: it was like a transparent jellyfish and Lusamine flinched from it as it spotted her. As it floated to her, Geodude grabbed one of its tentacles and pulled it outside before using Rollout 4 times in succession, sending it into a wormhole in defeat. Geodude then roared in victory, before glowing brightly and began to grow bigger and change shape; the light then died down and Geodude had evolved into Graveler, gripping his hands in appreciation. Chase then hugged his Graveler in victory as Golbat edged sideways and wrapped his wings around Chase and Graveler, all of them smiling in victory. Lusamine looked at the smiling faces of Chase and his two Pokemon, when an explosion came from Cerulean City, stopping the celebration. Chase then sent Golbat to scout ahead as he sent out Shelly, Caesar and Fury out and told them, along with Rocko (A/N: Yes, Ik. :/) that there will be trouble, so they should be on their guard, which they saluted and gave their respective cries in understanding. Chase smiled and they went along the trail back to Cerulean City, finding a part of the city blocked off by Police presence, explaining that Team Rocket had recently stolen a TM from the nearby house and told them to keep their distance as they'll catch them. Fortunately, they didn't have to go far as a Team Rocket Grunt just sailed into the air in from of Officer Jenny, as well as a Raticate; both had swirly eyes and groaned in pain. They then heard a familiar Pokemon cry and turned to see a Bulbasaur coming from under the fence, carrying in its mouth the stolen TM. It then gave it to its original owners and shook their hands with its vines from its bulb on its back. Suddenly, a group of Zubat's cornered the Bulbasaur and are about to use Supersonic, when a sudden Electro Ball dispersed them and Light landed right in front of the Bulbasaur. The Zubat's then looked at the two Pokemon and they [Pikachu and Bulbasaur] were joined in by Rocko and Batman (A/N: Don't even ask, you guys get the reference…), who are ready to hold their ground, then the Zubat's had suddenly fled, knowing they cannot hope to beat that much power. Rocko, Batman and Light made their victory cries as Chase applauded their braveness, prompting them to tackle him to the ground as Bulbasaur looked on, awestruck at the Pokemon who didn't even knew him. Alisha then shouted "Chase! What happened here?" Chase then tilted his head to see Alisha running with her Clefairy she named Twinkle (A/N: *sigh* I don't mean it THAT way…), concerned about him as he replied "Team Rocket… They attempted to steal a TM and another Pokemon." Alisha questioned on what Pokemon that is and the answer came a second later when Bulbasaur came through the crowd and rubbed his head against Chase's arm, who petted him gently. Bulbasaur then searched through Chase's bag and got out a PokeBall before nudging it towards Chase, wanting to come with him on his journey. Chase widened his eyes with astonishment, then smiled and raised the Pokeball and asked if he would like to come along, which Bulbasaur pressed the Pokeball button and he was sent into it, making it shake once… twice… thrice… *click!* Bulbasaur was caught and the Pokeball shrank down with the button glowing red, which Chase saying "Well, I'd better deposit Rocko, considering I'm going against a Water Gym Leader…" A familiar feminine voice then said "Who happens to be ME!" Everyone turned to see Misty holding an inflated beach ball under her left arm with a playful expression on her face; Alisha is very excited to see Misty again, who felt appreciated of having a great fan in her midst. Misty then helped Chase up and told him that she'll be expecting him at the Gym Challenge, which Chase nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, Chase came out of the Pokemon Center, depositing Rocko and Caesar for Bulbasaur and Peppy, respectively. They then went to train near Bill's House, with Bulbasaur eventually evolving into an Ivysaur and learning Razor Leaf, Toxic, Mega Drain, as well as keeping Growl. Chase then high-fived Ivysaur, with the latter using vines respectively and Peppy giving Chase a gentle, affectionate hug with her wings. Chase then hugged back and affectionately scratched Peppy's head before heading off for Cerulean Gym.


	10. Kanto - Chapter 10 - Cerulean Gym Battle

A Trainer's Journey

Chapter 10 – Cerulean Gym Battle

Chase is feeling confident in the battle, but he doesn't expect to win but to entrust his team to do their best. As he entered the Cerulean Gym, he saw that the battlefield is a pool with buoyant wooden platforms and a smell of the sea, which Chase supposed it might be a Wave Incense in the A/C. Alisha then came in, wanting to see the battle between Misty and Chase, when a small ripple came from the other end of the battlepool and it began to slowly splash violently. Alisha worriedly asks "What's happening, Chase?" Chase peered at the violently splashing ripple and got out Ivysaur's Pokeball, replying "A Gym Leader's entrance." Sure enough, the splash had erupted and Misty emerged with her Starmie, before flipping backwards and landing gracefully on her battle mark; her Starmie landing on the water like a feather. Alisha is in awe of Misty's remarkable entrance and Misty said "Nice to see a challenger coming to take the Kanto League Challenge. As you can see, my specialty is Water-Types. I'll be sure to torrent you with an endless wave in-battle. Here's my first Pokemon I'll choose!" Misty got out a Pokeball and threw it to emerge a Goldeen, who is determined to beat Chase; Chase then replied "Yeah, I've had a sneaky suspicion you'd use a Goldeen. Good thing I have a few ideas for this battle." Goldeen and Misty were confused at that comment and Chase continued "Alright Solar, Let's get this show on a road!" Chase then threw Ivysaur's Pokeball and he landed on the buoyant platform in front of Chase as Linkin Park's Castle of Glass (Mike Shinoda Remix)* began to play in the background. Ivysaur looked determined to battle and made an anticipating yell, before Misty announced "Let the battle begin!" Thin streams of water blocked the edges of the battlepool and the battleboard lit up with the left side being Chase and Ivysaur along with another Pokeball icon and the right being Misty and Goldeen along with Starmie. Misty then yelled "Goldeen, use Peck!" Goldeen nodded in obligation and charged Solar whilst her horn is glowing white, when Chase replied "Solar! Dodge it and slow her down!" Ivysaur looked at Chase and nodded in determination before jumping above Goldeen just as she was about to hit him and used Stun Spore, paralysing her at brief moments. Ivysaur then landed on a buoyant platform in the center of the battlepool, his eyes closed and smiling due to careful planning by his master. Misty then cried at her Goldeen "Goldeen! You can do it! Use Peck again!" Misty's Goldeen struggled to turn around and her horn had glowed for a moment before she was stunned by paralysis. Alisha is in awe for Chase because of his tactical prowess, when Twinkle suddenly came out of her Pokeball and peered over her mistress' shoulder, curious about the battle outcome. Chase then said "In fair compensation, that was a good choice, using a Flying type against Ivysaur. However, I don't plan on winning, I just want my team to try to do their best. Solar, use Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur responded "Ivy!" He then lept up high and rolled in mid-air, sending out torrents of Razor Leaf's at Goldeen before it was K. . Misty then recalled her Goldeen and said to it in her Pokeball "You tried your best, Goldeen. Go and have a good rest now." Chase then recalled Solar and said "Nice work, pal! Now let Light have his time to shine." Chase then pocketed Solar as Misty sent out Starmie, exclaiming "I won't back down from this battle; that's the way of a Gym Leader!" Chase then gave a gentle smile and replied "That's an admirable choice, but I won't back down either. Come on out, Light!" Chase threw out Light's Pokeball and he emerged onto the platform that Bulbasaur when he first entered the battle, looking determined to beat Starmie. Misty then smiled and said "Alright, Starmie, use Confusion!" Starmie then started to emanate a violet aura and Chase replied "Light! Use Double Team!" Light nodded with a glare at Misty's Starmie and made a dozen duplicates of himself as Misty's Starmie just used Confusion on a Pikachu, only to dissipate into nothing. Misty the gritted her teeth and yelled "Starmie, use Rapid Spin!" Starmie then started to spin quickly and charged at the Pikachu clones, removing them but can't find the real one; as it was looking around, Light used an unexpected (at least for Misty) Quick Attack and followed it up with Nuzzle, paralysing it as well as damaging it hard. Misty then shouted "Starmie! Come on Starmie, you can do it! Use Confusion!" However, Starmie is still stunned by its paralysis and Chase said "Light, use Electro Ball!" Light smiled gladly and jumped up high as an electric ball began to grow at his tip of his tail, before spinning fast horizontally before throwing the Electro Ball at the paralysed Starmie; it looked at the Electro Ball briefly before it was shrouded by a smoke cloud upon impact. When the smoke cloud dissipated, Starmie is floating on the water in defeat, groaning in pain. Light threw a punch in the air in victory and rushed over to Chase as Solar came out of his Pokeball and they both tackled Chase to the ground, nuzzling him affectionately as Misty recalled her Starmie glumly, saying to it "You tried your best as well. Have a good rest." She then pocketed Starmie and looked at Chase, smiling calmly as his Pokemon expressed their affections at him. Misty then came upon them and said "You and your link with your partners are unbreakable. You and your Pokemon, as well as many more, will go so far with your deepened bond. Even if you had a recently caught Pokemon, you bonded with them as quick as a Ratatta's Quick Attack. Here's the Cascade Badge, as proof you've beaten me." Misty then held out the badge in her hand and Chase took it calmly and puts it in his Badge Case. Alisha looked at Chase in admiration, which was noticed by Misty but she kept it to herself, believing that Alisha can tell Chase herself. Misty then continued "Your journey through the Kanto League Challenge will get harder from here on out. Just keep believing in your partners and you'll be victorious." Chase nodded happily and he and Alisha departed the Cerulean Gym before coming to the Pokemon Centre to heal Light and Solar. Chase then exchanged Batman and Shelly for Rocko and Peppy, respectively; the latter gleefully tackling him on the ground and nuzzling his cheek with her beak. Chase then stroked Peppy's plume gently and gently caressed her cheek with his index finger, making her coo in gentle pleasure. Alisha thinks it's adorable that Peppy is highly lovable to Chase; Chase then hugged Peppy gently, who wrapped her wings around her master back, when the Pokemon Centre bell rang and the P.A. announced "Chase, your Pikachu and Ivysaur are fully healed." Peppy looked visibly disappointed, so she got off her master and Chase got up and went over to the counter and collected Light's and Solar's Pokeballs and puts them in his bag, leaving only Peppy out so she can join him and Alisha for dinner, much to her own obligation.


	11. Kanto - Chapter 11

A Trainer's Journey

Chapter 11

Chase decided to have some Chips with Chicken Salt and Dim Sims as Alisha had some Caesar Salad with a side of Fruit Salad; Peppy ate her Poke Food affectionately so she can have some time with her master. Chase has just finished his meal, when he felt Peppy resting her head on his lap, her eyes shut and smiling happily, cooing gently. Chase gave her a gentle smile and stroked her plume with his index and middle finger gently, making her coo more lovingly and raised her wings in pleasure. Chase smiled and picked her up and rested her on his lap, who looked heavily flattered that her own master is really sweet to his own Pokemon. Peppy then looked up in flattery before she gently headbutts her master, just as Chase did the exact same thing to her. Alisha is very adored at what she's witnessing and said "Awww, you two are so sweet to each other… You have such a heavy bond between you two." Peppy felt sincerely flattered from Alisha's comment and blushed in front of them, making Chase smile sweetly and say "Aww, Peppy…" Chase hugged Peppy and she wrapped her wings around Chase, stroking her head in affection. Chase smiled and said "Well, we'd better clean up now." Peppy smiled gently and she helped Chase and Alisha get the dishes to the Pokemon Center's Kitchen, before she accompanied Chase to the living quarters and Chase grabbed his pyjamas and was about to head in the bathroom for a relaxing shower, when Peppy suddenly hugged him happily, cooing happily, when Chase, instead of scolding her, got her into the bathroom and asked if she wants to join in the shower with him, which she cooed and raised her wings happily, her eyes closed happily. Chase smiled sweetly and undressed down into his boxer shorts, when Peppy cooed appreciatively at Chase's body and he began to ran the shower until he found the right temperature. As he smiled when he found it, Peppy raised her left wing to feel the warm water running down it pleasurably, making her coo lovingly. Chase then ushered her in the cubicle and he entered after her, feeling the water run through from his head to the ceramic floor. Peppy then hopped up to Chase's torso and hugged him, who hugged her back, looking and smiling at her endearingly, cradling her as they had their shower as the song 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker plays in the background. Peppy looked at Chase in full endearment and looked down blushing, when Chase gently lifted her head to see her blush and said "You know, you're adorable whenever you blush." Peppy blushed deeply from this comment and Chase suddenly lifted her up a little to rest his head on her wing joint, surprising Peppy a little before she lowered her upper eye lids and rested her head on his shoulders, cooing sweetly. Peppy then raised her eye lids a little and affectionately nibbled on Chase's ear, who stroked her back gently in reply; Peppy then caressed her head against Chase's cheek, prompting him to blush deeply and accidentally poked Peppy's stomach, making her stifle something. Chase flinched when he did that and expected to be hit by her, but she just looked at her master and rested her head on his shoulder, holding no ill will as it was an accident. Chase then continued to stroke Peppy's back gently, then he sighed glumly and held her in front of him, saying "Peppy, I understand that you're highly affectionate towards me, but if it's where I think is going, I can't. It doesn't mean you cannot be affectionate, however, I just don't want to be more than friends with my Pokemon." Peppy looked at Chase in concern, but she then smiled gently and cooed in understanding before hugging her master again as he hugged her back. Peppy then talked to Chase (A/N: Chase understands what Pokemon is saying) and whispered in his ear "I wasn't intending to be more than friends, master, just so you know…" Chase then replied "You're not mad?" Peppy shook her head negatively and said "No." Chase smiled and they hugged for a minute longer before they got out of the shower and Chase dried himself and helped Peppy dry off the droplets she didn't manage to shook off. After Chase got changed into his pyjamas, he and Peppy exited the bathroom to see Alisha already sleeping in the bed; Chase then went into the bed opposite of Alisha as Peppy roosted between them and folded her wings before drowsily going to sleep as Chase slept as well.


End file.
